Jealousy
by DragonsRuleYourDreams12
Summary: Ed and Winry kiss, but Ed forgets just who is watching. Al decides to tell Ed what is really burning within him, and it's pretty darn dark. Rated to be safe.


Ed gulped. "Ummm…. Winry…?"

Winry glanced up from her work bench. "Yeah, Ed?"

Ed's face was red, and he was fidgeting with his hands. "I… Err… If it… I mean, if it mattered at all, err…"

Winry shot a puzzling glance at Ed. She turned in her seat and faced him as she sat her wrench on the table. "You never act like this. Is something wrong?"

Ed sucked in a deep breath. "Remember… When me and Al… Fought about who would be the one… To marry you?" his blush intensified.

"Yeah. Why…?" Winry frowned.

"Who… Out of us…" Ed was very hesitant. "Would you actually choose?"

Winry almost fell back out of her seat. She stared at Ed. "You…" she murmured.

Ed clamped his hands together. "No… You shouldn't… No…" he looked down, putting his hands to his head.

Winry got up and went over to Ed and kneeled by him. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked gently.

"Winry, you barely know me… Yet you think you do…" Ed clamped his fingers around a few locks of his hair and pulled them, gritting his teeth.

"Ed…! I've known you and Al since we were born! What makes you think that?" she placed a hand on his thigh.

"I've done more regrettable things than either you or Al know. I created a monster that wants to kill us and I bound my brother to a shell. I made the monster that keeps my brother held hostage, and it keeps us on the move. I make you cry and I make you do overwhelming work. I make you worry about us and I never call you. We were the reason that man that Al loves so much left, and make Mom cry. I made Al think we could bring my Mom back. I brought blood into this house. I made you hear things that no normal person should ever hear. I could get you killed because those monsters can come here. I'm the biggest monster in this world." Ed's voice started to break down. "And I'm sorry…" A tear rolled down his cheek.

Winry's eyes were hidden by her bangs. She reached up and wiped away the loose tear. "Ed… There is nothing you have ever made anybody do. We all love you and it's only being what you are to make mistakes. You're not a monster; you're a human with a better grasp on reality than anybody I've ever known. I love you for what you are, what you do. Nobody, not even Al, could ever fill your place as well as you do."

She replaced her hand on Ed's thigh and placed the other on his cheek. She lifted herself up and pulled herself close to him, then placed her lips upon his. It was like he came alive then; he embraced her and gently wrapped his hand around her waist. She gently pulled away and rested her forehead on Ed's shoulder, feeling the warmth of his strong body on hers. Ed sighed softly and relaxed his grip on Winry. Had he ever known such a feeling could exist?

Ed couldn't remember the last time he had felt the true warmth of one he loved. He heard a slight sound and looked over Winry's shoulder.

_Oh no…_ he thought. _Did Pinako just see us?_ He slid away from Winry, placing a finger to his lips. Winry nodded and looked to the door as Ed crept to it. He heard a shushed gasp then a loud clanking sound, as if something was scrambling to hide. Ed stopped, and straightened. He looked down. Was there even any question to just whom was in the room anymore?

Ed balled his auto-mail hand into a fist. "Damn!" he cursed, wanting to stomp his foot in impatience.

Winry eased herself from the chair and quietly made her way to Ed. "What is it?" she whispered. "Granny?"

Ed shook his head. "Why am I so stupid?" he asked, shaking his head. "Why did I forget?"

"Who was it?" Winry repeated, wanting to know.

Ed turned away, heading for the door that led to the front lawn. He opened it and stood in the frame, back turned to Winry, one hand placed on the knob. "Al." he said loudly, to make sure that said person in another room could hear. He then stepped out the door and slammed it hard.

Winry turned to both doors, but wasn't sure which to go to. She then heard the sound of another door closing, but slightly softer.

Ed walked across the lawn and around the back of the house, where he found a certain armored soul sitting at the base of a shade tree. "Al." he repeated.

The armor didn't look his way as it normally would have. It just sighed. "Brother…"

"Look, I know what you saw, but—"

"I'm an empty suit of armor. I don't care what you do, and it wouldn't matter if you wouldn't have done it."

Ed's eyes widened. "What are you trying to say?"

Al finally shot a glance at Ed. It looked hurt. "Is it really that much of a riddle, Brother?"

Ed looked down. "You like her, too."

Al nodded, looking back up at the sky. "Mom told us both that if we love somebody, we should go and put ourselves out for them to love us back. Is it too real for me to be acting this way?"

Ed took a few steps over and sat by his little brother. "Did it seem like I put on a pity act or something?"

Al didn't laugh. "Forget it, okay? She likes you, I heard it. Be happy instead of doubtful for once." Al got up.

"Gosh, Al. I kissed a girl. Big deal." Ed stood up.

"You do what I can't every day of my life. You eat, you sleep, you touch, you smell, you are even able to love people. But I am reduced to stay up every night, rely on only sight and sound, and the skills I learned before." Al looked over his shoulder.

"What? Are you jealous?" Ed snapped back.

Al turned away. "You're my idol, Ed. Of course I'm jealous. I'm jealous of what he world can do and what I can't."


End file.
